


The end of neon light/霓虹灯尾

by Pink__Ink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Porn Without Plot, 尿道插入, 灌肠, 项圈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: 24小时之后





	The end of neon light/霓虹灯尾

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medici_24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medici_24601/gifts).

> 给婪婪的birthday gift

根据面甲操作界面上的定位坐标，Tony还有几个街区就到Ross发给他的那个地址了。他选了一条灯光昏暗的小巷收起了装甲，毕竟穿着装甲出现在那种地方太过招摇，仿佛是在唯恐天下人不知道Tony Stark是个道德败坏的色情狂一样。但卸掉装甲之后，他不能保证别人看不出什么异样——他甚至走路时都无法绷直双腿、克制颤抖，这也就是为什么他一直穿着装甲行动，西装遮蔽下的他实在是太过残破不堪，以至于必须要缩进钛合金保护壳。

墨镜把霓虹灯绚丽的光线过滤成一片迷朦暗淡，定位信息重叠的提示声响了一下，于是他读了一遍眼前的灯牌上的文字，有些怀疑自己找错了地方，走进去才发现里面别有洞天，而他没有受到任何盘问——看来他来到了某个注重隐私保护的情趣酒店，他不知道用“情趣酒店”这个词是否合适，但总之这就是一个供人做那些事情的地方。

Ross在房间里等他，和Ross交汇过一下目光后，他快速扫视了一下周边的环境，稀有气体折射出来的霓虹灯光把房间染成不同的色彩，贴着墙壁的架子上摆满了形状大小各异的道具，从口枷到拉珠一应俱全。它们当中的某一些马上就要用在自己身上，这个认知让他有些惊恐地收回了视线，仿佛逃避着不去看它们就能够不存在一样，但事实是，他已经走到这一步了，他没有反悔的权利。

“我以前不知道你还有这个喜好？”Tony垂下头笑了笑，或许是自嘲，或许是故作轻松。

“你并不了解我。”Ross平静地指出。

“如果我了解你的话我可能会再考虑考虑。”

“然后你还是会这么做的。”

“对，”软肋被人反复戳着的感觉并不好受，但Tony习惯了，他抬起头逼自己和Ross对视，“开始吧，我没有太多时间陪你玩性虐游戏。”

“放心，我会把你和我在一起的时间扣除的。”Ross说。

Tony眼中的光闪了一下，失落浮现了短短的一瞬。

他们跳过了约定安全词的步骤，Ross习惯了身居高位，发号施令，他给出的第一个命令是让Tony剥落全部衣物跪到床上，Tony没有犹豫几秒就照做了，西装马甲和衬衫滑落到地上，无人理会地散成一团，然后他爬到房间中央的那张大床上，跪坐着看向背对着他的Ross，国务卿在架子上挑选着什么东西，那面墙上挂着的玫红色霓虹灯其实不能为室内提供多少照明，因此Tony直到Ross把它们摆在自己面前时才能看清那分别是什么。

“自己戴上这个，让我看看你有多听话。”Ross用目光示意了一下，Tony顺着Ross的视线看下去，用有些颤抖的手抓起了那个皮质项圈，然后把它展开，绕过颈后，抬起双手调节着松紧。在这个过程中他双肩与肩胛的肌肉不可避免地拉紧，胸口略微向上抬起，那些肌肉线条因此漂亮而流畅的连接在一起，得益于常年艰苦的训练和作战，他的身体甚至比年轻时还要好看，因此也十年如一日的吸引着Ross赞赏的目光。

他努力忽略着Ross的视线和耳下蔓延的灼烧感，他不知道那些象征着羞愧的灼热因何而起，难道他时至今日还保留着一份珍贵的羞耻心？那Ross羞辱他的目的大概可以达成了，这很好，毕竟他现在最主要的职责就是让把握着国家权力的国务卿满意。他也挺感谢Ross能让他自己来做这个的，这样他至少可以不至于被项圈勒到自己而死，那就太悲惨了，Pepper大概会塞给媒体一大笔钱来隐瞒他真实的死因，不，他不能再任由想象力发散下去了。

他把精力重新集中到寻找那些打好的定位孔上，没有内衬的冰凉皮革圈住他的脖颈，感觉像是被水漫过。他不敢系的太松，只是选了个恰好能够让空气顺利通过的位置卡上了皮带扣，他丝毫不怀疑等项圈摘下后，他的脖子上会留下一圈红痕，也许还会有擦伤，取决于接下来发生的事情的激烈程度。

等Tony固定好项圈后，他看到Ross拿起了一个环式口枷，于是他知情识趣地张开嘴，尽力把口腔完全撑开，以便Ross能把中间连着的环状口塞塞进去。

最后一件道具细小的几乎难以被看见，但它带给了Tony最大的痛苦，钝头的金属针强行插入尿道，每一寸深入都让Tony疼得想要低吼哀嚎，单单是为了忍住那些求饶的话语，他都快要咬碎了牙根——他肯定那个橡胶材质的口枷上会因此留下深深的咬痕。Ross有力的左手掐住了他阴茎的根部，固定着他让他动弹不得，另一只手没有一刻停顿地把那根马眼针全部插了进去。Ross松开手后他感觉好些了，尿道被撑开又堵满的感觉仍然难受，但至少那些剧痛在慢慢消散。他喘息着，重新稳住了平衡，在床上跪好。

做完这一切后Ross取出了一片白色的药片，在Tony能够看清楚那是什么药之前就迅速把它塞进了Tony被打开的口腔中。Tony在卷起舌面的同时睁大了那双原本就大而漂亮的眼睛，那里面的恐慌暴露得彻彻底底。

他没有把那片药咽下去，只是把它裹在舌头里面，像是在犹豫要不要吐出来，直到Ross递过来一杯水，他才开始绝望地呻吟，他不能喝水，否则他会想要上厕所的，但显然他不能。他在退无可退的境地中用膝盖向后退了几步，慌乱地吞下那片药然后向Ross展示着干净的舌头——然而已经为时已晚，于事无补。

“别那么着急，宝贝，我不想你噎到。”Ross把递到他面前的玻璃杯向下倾斜了一个角度，接下来是一串激烈的咳嗽，但Ross他没有停下，直到他看到Tony的喉结开始上下滚动，竭力吞咽。尽管如此，一杯水还是被呛出了大半部分，将Tony胸前涂得湿亮，而那双好看的眼睛也因此变得通红，睫毛湿漉漉的黏在一起。

Tony害怕被喂水的原因倒不是他害怕变成现在这样狼狈糟糕的样子——就算他现在没有变成这样，很快也会的。他真正害怕的是将会在几十分钟后出现的排泄欲望，那是人类无法战胜的生理需求，足以将一切坚韧的意志碾成粉末，他可能会为了让Ross把那根死死卡着的马眼针拔出来做一切事情，崩溃地哭着乞求只为了能够被允许排尿，或者Ross会大发慈悲的提前把那拔出来，然后把他操到失禁。

Ross放下了杯子，却不打算就此停止。他把一个托盘放在Tony身前的床单上，托盘里只有一个盛着水的浅碟，“既然你不能做到像人类一样喝水，那就舔吧。把它舔干净，我就给你你想要的。”他一边说着，一边伸出手去用大拇指擦了擦Tony下巴上和水混在一起的唾液，玩味地笑了笑，“看来你已经饥渴到迫不及待了？”

Tony想要反驳，想要为自己辩解，但他所能发出的全部声音只是几个含糊不清的音节。Ross在掌握着每一步，他想要事情尽快结束就必须得遵照Ross的每个指令，否则他只能延长自己受折磨的时间，而不能逃避任何一项惩罚。这个残酷的事实逼着Tony慢慢趴下身子，臀部抬起，以一种极为羞耻的姿势跪趴在盘子前，颤颤巍巍地伸出舌头。

Ross仿佛是看到Tony抬起的臀部才想起他要检查Tony的后穴一样。他的手指几乎毫不费力就插进了那个半张的穴口，因为那里仍然保持着二十四小时前的样子，只有肠液分泌得更加汹涌，他的手指一进去就被浇满了透明的液体。他感受了一会儿那温软的肠壁，才勾住电线把他之前塞在那里面的两颗跳蛋拽了出来。那两个光滑圆润的小玩意儿上面甚至还挂着星星点点的白浊，想必那潮湿的甬道中也是一样。这让Ross心情大好，虽然他早料定Tony不敢冒险，但真正看到一个完全顺从的Tony还是在很大程度上取悦了他。

这个过程中Tony一直在安静地舔舐盘子，只在跳蛋被扯出时发出了一声模糊的呻吟。Ross把沾满精液与肠液的手指伸到他面前，示意他抬头：“看看你的屁股有多脏，你这么喜欢被内射吗？甚至还把精液一直留在屁股里面好让所有人知道你有多放荡下贱？”

语言的刺激让Tony难堪地眯起了眼睛，盈满眼眶的泪水差点因此溢出滑落。

“不过没关系，我会帮你清理干净的。”

从Tony现在的角度，他可以轻易看到柜子最下层摆着几支灌肠液，于是理解Ross下一步的举动并不难，他面前的托盘被撤走了，一个有些凉的坚硬固体抵上他的肛口，于是他即使不回头看，也知道接下来要发生什么。

塑料瓶嘴插入了他的直肠，轻轻旋动着，与此同时他可以感觉到大量的液体被挤入他的肠道，顺着重力和惯性往深处流去，很快他就感觉自己的肚子完全被填满了，但Ross好像并没有停下来的意思。

感性嘶吼着说他不能再承受更多了，他的肠子或许会被撑爆，然而理性却在一旁漠不关心地说那不会发生的，他还远远没到极限，显然，Ross信仰理性。

那一整支灌肠液都被挤进去后，瓶嘴终于从他体内抽离，肠道本能地收缩着想要排出一部分液体，但是在它们抵达穴口之前，出口就被迅速地堵上了，金属肛塞远比刚才的塑料冰冷，但却有什么温暖的毛绒搭在他两腿之间，他能猜到那是什么，某种增添情趣的恶趣味，连在肛塞上的动物尾巴。至少那感觉起来很暖和，Tony不在乎其他的了。

“十分钟。”Ross看了一眼墙上的挂钟。

不行，十分钟绝对不行。Tony不是没经历过这个，他确定在被催化的排便欲望前没人能坚持过十分钟。

可是这本来也不是为了让他好过的，不是吗？

他能做的只有按照Ross的要求跪趴在床上，饱胀撑起的肚子挤压着他的小腹和大腿，让他感觉像是怀孕了一样，或许这就是Ross想让他成为的：一个大着肚子还要伺候男人的婊子。

三四分钟后便意就开始上涌，随着每一秒钟的推移愈发强烈，他下意识地把屁股抬得更高，仿佛这样就能让肚子里的液体再往里流一点一样，他不知道这样有没有用，平日里充满逻辑，条理清晰的大脑在此刻似乎彻底失效了，他只是完全在凭着本能行事。他划给他身体的唯一底线就是他现在不被允许排便，他必须得忍住，于是身体的作出的本能反应是让他的肠道绞紧，括约肌紧缩着，几乎完全勾勒出肛塞近似椭圆的形状。

同样的，他也不知道自己是什么时候抓住床单的，但等他意识到这一点松开手之后，那一小块布料已经彻底被汗水彻底浸透了。

他已经无从察觉时间的流逝了，因此当Ross告诉他时间到了的时候他还有点不敢相信。好像只过去了五分钟，也好像过去了一小时，时间已经不再是常量，而成为可以任意伸缩扭曲的存在。

他用最后一丝力气把自己拽进了卫生间，没有忘记关上门。尽管他知道这个举动很愚蠢，他在Ross面前没有一丝隐私可言，但是他还是无法说服自己接受这个，他接受不了在人前排便，那会让他尴尬到消融的。他想要这最后一丝尊严，他真的需要，这让他在别人面前维持着人形而不至于立刻散架。

离开卫生间时他手中抓着刚刚塞在他屁股里的肛塞，原来后面的绒毛是白色的猫尾，地质柔软到他觉得自己都不配抚摸它。

而在这段时间里Ross终于舍得脱掉了衣服，现在他和Tony一样浑身赤裸了，这也就意味着他们终于要真正开始了。

在那之前，Ross摘掉了Tony的口枷。Tony立刻揉了揉自己酸胀的下颚骨，长时间流失口水让他觉得口干舌燥，水杯就摆在床头的一侧诱惑着他，但Tony打定主意宁愿渴到喉咙着火也不去碰它一下。

“我还是想听你叫，听你亲口描述你自己挨起操来到底有多骚，亲口告诉我插你插的有多爽。”Ross一边把那个肛塞和口枷一并丢到一旁，一边解释道。

“Yes，sir.”Tony有气无力地回答。他知道Ross会喜欢这个称呼的。

Ross把任由自己摆布的Tony重新摆成了跪爬的姿势，毫不犹豫地插进了那个完全暴露出来的小穴，甚至没有再浪费时间做什么扩张——Tony已经被完全打开了，那里湿润到Ross可以在任何时候要他，在任何时候贯穿他，事实上，Ross现在就在这么做。挺硬的阴茎顶到深处时，Ross抓住了Tony脖颈上扣着的项圈，皮革和后颈之间的空隙甚至不够让指尖伸进去，Ross只能拽着皮带扣借力，好让自己进得更深。

阴影一片又一片的在Tony眼前炸裂开，一半是因为剧痛中裹挟的快感，另一半是因为氧气被掐断。Tony感觉那个项圈仿佛穿透了皮肤，直接勒在他的喉管上，把那根脆弱的供氧通道折断，而他的身下也在被劈开，被捅穿，眼前的黑点已经弥漫满整个视线时他陷入一片混沌，恍惚中想的是哪个会先杀死自己呢。

再度接触到氧气时，Tony因为喘得太急切终于呛到了自己，身体因咳嗽而颤抖的动作让他的下身也跟着摆动起来，连带着后穴本能性的收缩，仿佛是在对操着他的人发出邀请，Ross被夹到忍不住低声呻吟起来，他在那重新变得紧致的甬道中捅了几下，他的阴茎被柔软紧紧包裹着，每一寸敏感地带都被挤压出无限快感。“你真是天生的婊子，”Ross叹息着，“被玩了那么多次还是这么紧，像是处女一样紧紧吸着我——”

“唔——别，不是……”Tony喃呢着一些没有意义的词句，双眼紧闭着，Ross一次又一次的顶撞让他想说的话都变成了绵软无力的呻吟。

“操，你想被我操到松吗，松到任何人都可以随时操进去因为你就是一个这样欲求不满的婊子。”

Tony没有说话，因为那种潜藏的可怕欲望终于涌了上来。他有些难以分辨那是对排尿的渴望还是对射精的渴求，或者二者兼有。这是个被人等待已久的瞬间，这是他从一开始就注定要经受的折磨，而他能做的全部就是好好想想祈求的话语，用自己最可怜的语调换取一丝怜悯。

“说话啊Stark，告诉我你想——你想让我射满你肮脏的屁股，然后含着我的精液一次又一次的高潮直到把尿都射出来。”

是的，他想要这个，他愿意为了缓解下腹难以忍耐的饱胀感做任何事情，那里胀的快要把他撑破了，敏感的神经被狠狠碾过，一路抵达大脑深处，操控他的一切行为。此时此刻后穴撕裂的疼痛与脖颈被粗暴摩擦过的灼烧感都可以忽略不计，他的脑子里只剩下一件事：

他想要射，想要尿尿。

不。这个想法让他即使是闭着眼也无法阻止眼泪流出来，他无法违抗生理本能，于是只能承受这份屈辱。

“我想要…”他终于开口了，声音浸透着苦涩与沙哑，“让我…求你了。”

“你得先履行你的职责，别忘了你现在只是一个提供肉体的廉价婊子，一个容纳精液的容器…”Ross停止了抽插，他快要到了，但是他不想那么快就射出来，他还没有听够Stark低三下四的乞求——他永远也听不够。

Tony还在颤抖，他想把自己蜷缩起来但是他做不到，他全身上下唯一能帮到自己的只剩下一张嘴，于是他茫然地张了张嘴，接着源源不断地讲出下流的乞求，他不用动脑子就能说出那些侮辱自己的话，仿佛他也认同它们一样。

尽管Tony“主动”要求了想要被内射，Ross反而没有射在他体内，而是抽出来后射在了一旁的床单上。

Tony想知道Ross是否满意自己的服务，想知道自己是否能得到释放。Tony除了想要陷入昏迷之外什么都没有想，但是下腹的压迫感无法消失，他被折磨得根本无法陷入昏睡。

他在半梦半醒间感觉有什么东西抵上了自己的下颌，于是他低下头，乖巧地把那上面残留的液体舔干净吞下去了，某种本能反应，程序自然运行。

“好孩子。”Ross抚摸着他的头发，像是鼓励。

然后他得到了他的奖励。

马眼针被拔出来的那一瞬间，精液和尿液争先恐后的流出，全然不顾身体主人被碾碎成末的自尊。

淡黄色的尿液溅落在床上，Tony强迫自己别开脸不去看它。被操到失禁的那一瞬间Tony的眼前只剩下一片空白，那终日嗡嗡作响地运转着的大脑终于垮掉了，一动不动，以至于Tony花了一段时间才意识到自己就算不扭过头也看不到床单上的脏污，因为他的两眼全部模糊了，泪水一滴接一滴地滚落。

他知道那并不完全是生理性的泪水，他的整个情感内核也完全垮了，他在高潮中轻易被切割成千万个碎片，消散在漫天空气中。

眼前景物的清晰迟迟没有恢复，相反，他的意识不断地昏沉下去，四肢的无力终于在此刻被察觉被重视，然而太晚了，昏睡过去前，他的最后一个念头是，真可悲啊Tony Stark，在这样的情况下都能睡过去，在被操到失禁之后，竟然还能睡着。他以为淹没他的羞耻心应该让他保持清醒，但显然困倦来势更猛，以压倒一切的力量将Tony推入梦中。

Ross满意地看到那片在一开始被强行喂下去的小药片发挥了作用。

天才绝顶聪明的脑瓜大概会以为那是什么催情的药物，其实不是，那只是一片普通的安眠药，唯一的作用就是让Tony在这场漫长而激烈的性事过后，来不及离开就陷入沉眠。

Ross把陷入沉睡的Tony抱到了一旁的沙发上，他已经不复年轻力壮，搬运一个成年人对他来说称不上毫不费力，但他必须先把Tony移开才能更换床单。他不愿意让Tony睡在一片脏污之中，在他心中那永远不可一世，光辉耀眼的天才从来都不该被如此对待。然而事实是，Tony一次又一次地被伤害，连他自己也毫不犹豫地加入加害者的队列，从那具伤痕累累，血流不止的身躯上榨取所剩无几的温热，来填补自己狭隘的欲望。他只知索取，给不出什么温情，就算他真的给出了一份爱，Tony也必然不会接受的，更遑论回应，所以算了吧，所以就这样吧。

他能给Tony的只有一晚安睡，和他同各国政府周旋得来的额外的十二小时。他答应了Tony会把这段时间从三十六小时中扣去，睡着的时间也一样，他只希望Tony能够多睡几个小时，最好把这十二小时全都花在休息上，而不是独自一人去自找伤害。

Ross把Tony抱回床上后，为Tony解开了脖颈上的项圈，皮肤上压出的红痕让Ross感到意外甚至心疼——该死的，他不是让Tony自己戴的吗？Tony难道就不知道爱护一下自己？

不，Tony当然不会爱护自己，自我毁灭是写在血液里的基因，驱使着他一次次把自己撞得头破血流，事情有千万种解决的方法，他却偏偏要选对自己伤害最大的一种。而Ross做的只不过是遂了他一直以来的心愿。

想到这里，Ross忍不住轻轻拨开了他额前的碎发，露出那双即使是在熟睡中仍然皱起的眉毛。Ross留下的伤痕也许会被归入难以愈合的一类，但此刻，Ross愿意自欺欺人地抚平他紧皱的眉头。


End file.
